


I Wonder Whose Arms Will Hold You Good and Tight

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Not Unless Sam Says [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Light Dom/sub, New Year's Eve, Not Unless Sam Says, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sam Sings, Sam's Neck Sweat, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam won't let you come until the ball drops.</p><p>Sam sings, and it's hot as hell. Ella Fitzgerald's <i>What Are You Doing New Year's Eve<i></i></i> can be enjoyed here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQfZTPKzRZ0</p><p> </p><p> Title also borrowed from the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder Whose Arms Will Hold You Good and Tight

Sam’s completely naked with his back against the headboard of his bed, and you’re sitting naked with your back to his chest in the ‘V’ of his legs. He’s got your knees bent and your legs spread wide, and his fingers are teasing you at an agonizingly slow pace.

Dick Clark is on the TV in the corner of Sam's bedroom, and each minute that ticks by on the countdown timer seems like a year instead of sixty seconds. You’ve got less than five minutes left, and you’ve completely forgotten when this all started.

“Four minutes and fifty-eight…fifty-seven seconds left, little girl. Do you think you can make it?” Sam whispers with a hoarse voice in your ear, then drags your earlobe through his teeth.

Your head is resting on his shoulder, and you tuck your face under his chin and nod your head. “Yes, Sam.”

“Good girl,” Sam steals a hand away from your dripping and ultra-sensitive folds and drags it up your middle and chest, to find a pointy hard nipple. He doesn’t pinch it or roll it between his fingers; he doesn’t need to because your body is so sensitive and on edge right now, that a slight brush of his thumb has you whining and arching your back. When you press back into Sam, you feel the wetness dripping from Sam’s leaking cock smear onto your back, and he groans at the friction and pressure. “We’ve been at this awhile, and if it’s too much, we can stop.”

“NO,” you plead, and Sam chuckles. “Don’t stop; I can wait.”

Sam’s fingers start to make larger, lighter, and slower circles around your clit, and even though it should, it doesn’t lessen your need. “I know you can.” He kisses the side of your face and licks at the sweat damp skin of your temple, his tongue swirling around your hair line. “Only three…two… one… Four minutes left.”

“Might as well be four years,” you groan in Sam’s ear.

He chuckles. “It’ll be worth it. Do you need me to distract you?”

“Please…”

Sam kisses down to your ear and slows his fingers way down, so they’re barely touching the sensitive skin of your center, and he sings, “Maybe it’s much too early in the game, ahh, but I thought I’d ask you just the same; what are you doing New Year’s, New Year’s Eve? Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight, when it’s exactly twelve o’clock that night, welcoming in the New Year, New Year’s Eve? Maybe I’m crazy to suppose, I’d ever be the one you chose out of thousands of invitations you received, ahh, but in case I stand one little chance, here comes the jackpot question in advance; what are you doing New Year’s, New Year’s Eve?”

Sam’s circle-making finger speeds up just a little bit and closes in on the aching and sensitive bundle of nerves between your legs. “How you doin’, little girl? Fuck, you’re dripping wet.”

“M’good," you whimper. "How much time, Sam? How long…”

Sam groans while rocking his hips into the small of your back, and you feel a fresh smear of precome on your skin. “Two minutes.” His finger leaves your clit and just barely presses inside your hole, rubbing the wet opening. “Wanna be in you when you come. Do you think you can do that? Do you think you can take me without coming until I say? I can feel that you’re so close…”

His long fingers of his free hand make circles around the textured skin of your nipple, but never touch the pointy peak. You whimper at his touch because at this point, Sam could rub your ankle bone the right way, and you’d probably still come. “I don’t… I want to, but… Sam, please…”

“I know, little girl, it’s alright. How about we do this…” Sam takes his hand from your dripping folds and rubs up and down your stomach, from your belly button, lightly down your center, and back up your thighs, belly, and around your nipples. “Just breathe; ninety seconds.”

You nod your head and open your mouth when Sam drags his finger over your lips and rubs it against your tongue. You taste yourself and lick Sam’s finger, swirling your tongue down passed his first knuckle and then the second.

Sam groans and takes his hand away. His fingers go back to trailing up and down your body, while his mouth kisses down your jaw, and his groin ruts against your back. “You’re doin’ so good, little girl; one minute.”

He lifts you up by your waist and spins you around so you’re straddling his lap. “Forty-five seconds.” Sam positions your center over his throbbing cock and ever-so slowly eases you down over him. When the head of his dick drags over your g-spot, Sam sees the look on your face, and he takes your chin in his hand. “Not yet,” he warns. “Thirty more seconds; I know you can do it. Be a good girl for me.”

“Sam…” Thirty seconds seems like thirty centuries. “Can’t…” You core instinctively clenches around the fullness inside you, and Sam groans.

“Twenty seconds,” Sam breathes his words in your ear, and you shiver while the insides of your thighs shake and twitch.

“Can’t…”

“Yes, you can; seventeen seconds.” Sam’s fingers gently run up and down your back all the way down to the globes of your ass.

“Please, Sam…”

“Almost there; twelve seconds. You’re doin’ so good, baby, we’re almost there. Ten seconds.” His hands lift you up by your ass cheeks just barely an inch, and he brings you down over him. “Fuck... Eight seconds. Stay with me, little girl, six… Gonna fuck you so hard... Five.” He lifts you up again and pulls you down onto him harder. “Three, two….”

When music, noise makers, and fireworks go off on the TV behind you, Sam thrusts up into you and pulls you over him so that he hits you at the perfect angle. You don’t even have the energy to ride him though your orgasm, but Sam knows this and expects it, so he moves you perfectly around him, while pumping his hips up against you.

Your arms wrap tightly around Sam’s neck, and your fingers thread into his hair when you cry out into the sweaty skin of his neck. Behind your closed eyes, everything goes white, and you don’t hear Dick Clark announce the New Year, because you’re only aware of one thing and one thing only: _Sam_. Sam wrapped around you, Sam inside you, Sam's scent in your nose, Sam's sweat and skin pressed into your face and body. Only one word slips out in the form of a whine from your lips, “Sam.”

Sam’s been denying himself just as long as he’s been edging you; his only stimulation has been the skin on the small of your back, so it doesn’t take Sam very long to come. His hands tightly grip your hips and slam you down over him, while his mouth finds yours.

When Sam finally does come, it’s not with a growl or a groan like usual. He’s been waiting just as long as you have, and you know when he comes, because you can feel every muscle in his body tighten up. You hear him let out a desperate whine, a needy moan into your mouth, and you can actually feel him twitch inside of you and fill you up with his hot come.

For just a minute; one of the first minutes of the new year, you and Sam rock against each other, riding out the dregs of your orgasms, enjoying each shudder and aftershock. With Sam still inside you, his spent and slowly softening cock still pulsing against your sensitive walls, he smoothes your hair, while you pant in each others faces, and gently kisses each others lips.

He rolls you both on to your sides, carefully slides out of you, and covers you both with a blanket. “Happy New Year. Was it worth the wait, little girl?” He nibbles on the sweaty skin of your neck, while his hands hold you good and tight.

You breathe in sex and sweat and Sam, and answer dutifully, “Yes, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing all my lovely readers a safe and happy New Year. Cheers to 2015!
> 
> xoxo,  
> spectaculacularsammy
> 
> PS. I didn't realize until AFTER I wrote this, but apparently it's been a handful of years since Dick Clark has passed. (A moment of silence for one of the many greats no longer in the world). So, please, ignore the fact that there's a dead guy on the TV.   
> Maybe we should tell Dean, though; it might be a case...


End file.
